Of Devils, Dragons and Monstergirls
by Ukilhim
Summary: After meeting a rather perverted old man, Issei finds a mysterious bottle in the park that grants him the power to transform into fantastical beasts of legend, join him on his journey as he explores the word of fantasy.
1. prologue- Monster meets Dragon

I own nothing at all and everything is owned by their respective owners.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Speaking in thoughts"_

**[Ddraig/ Boosted Gear speaking aloud]**

"_**Ddraig speeking to Issei in thoughts"**_

'_**Dragon/ Creature thinking'**_

"**Creature/Dragon speaking"**

[Robotic voice]

**-DxDxMg-**

Prologue- Monster meets Dragon

**-DxDxMg-**

Hyoudou Issei's life was defined by 3 critical events, first, meeting a rather perverted old man, second, his friend who moved away with his parents to Europe, and finally, being killed by the fallen angel Raynare and being reincarnated by Rias Gremory.

What if one of those events changed? Better yet, what if there was a fourth event that shaped Hyuodou Issei into a different sort of character? A less perverted one perhaps?

...Maybe.

Not really…

His perversion kinda transcends even the Kaleidoscope.

**-DxDxMg-**

Hyoudou Issei was lost in his thoughts, just weeks ago he met an old man who talked about how good boobs were, this left him very interested in them, even though the old man had to stop part way through because the police showed up.

As he mindlessly walked around his neighborhood he ended up at the park where he and Iri used to play before he moved to Europe with his parents, eventually he ended up tripping over something near the treeline.

"Ouch." He mumbled as he moved to pick himself up. "What did I trip over?"

He started to look around for the offending object. He was surprised when he spotted it, a modest sized bottle that was shaped after a woman's bust, and smiling face, on the neck of the bottle was a small tag with the words "_Drink Me ~ Lilith"_, the liquid was a strange black colour that seemed to have a myriad of shifting colours in it when the light struck it.

Now Issei knew that he shouldn't drink strange things he found, but he also remembered that old man saying that boobs would never lead you astray or hurt you, and the bottle had boobs on it so it couldn't really be bad. Could it?

Making up his mind Issei decided to put his faith in boobs and drank the bottle down as fast as he could. He almost choked part way through as the thick liquid had an excessively sweet taste with a metallic undertone, but he managed to persevere.

"Blechk." He said while sticking his tongue out.

He was about to head home do find something to drink to get rid of the taste when _something_ happened, his body felt like it was on fire but it didn't hurt, it was a pleasant burning, then he was surrounded in an ethereal white glow.

When the glow faded he felt different, he felt a cold burning feeling take grip in his heart, he had felt this before, what was it called again.

'_Why is it fair that _my _friend left me?'_ He thought as he saw some kids playing together across the park. '_Why should _they _have friends to play with when I don't. I hate them, I hate them! I HATE THEM!'_

He then began to wring his hands in anger trying to hold himself back from harming those kids. It was during this act that he noticed his hands had changed, gone were his childlike hands and in their place were thinner ones covered in feathery black gloves, he then took notice of the rest of himself and was startled by the change, his chest was covered in a tight black dress with metal accents that splayed off to the sides at his waist, then he saw something that made him panic.

His legs.

His legs were now more slender and were made of bluish-green fire that ended below his knees and changed into a large ball of the blue-green flames held in place by a black metal cage.

He had the natural reaction of anyone who had undergone such a change.

He screamed.

"AAAAaaahhhhh!. Where are my legs!? Why are they on fire?!" He yelled. "I don't want to be on fire! Make it stop!"

There was another flash of white and he was back to himself, his arms small and uncovered, and most importantly, his legs were now in shorts again and NOT on fire.

He was so startled that he ran home without paying attention to anything else, especially not the old man with red eyes and a smug grin picking up the empty bottle and waving his hand over the area before disappearing into a kaleidoscope of colours.

When he got home he tried to tell his parents what happened, they didn't believe him, and sent him to bed early both for making up lies and because he seemed stressed out.

**-DxDxMg-**

When his parents called him down for breakfast they were greeted by a more feminine voice instead of their sons usual one.

"Coming mom, just a min-Kyaaaaa!" the voice started before screaming. "MOOOM! It happened again!"

They then heard his door slam open and head heavy steps clack down the stairs.

They rushed from the kitchen to the stairs and were greeted by a young girl with long red hair and eyes so green they would make an emerald blush, her most defining features however were the crimson scaled claws on her arms and legs, the long tail swaying behind her, her wings which were webbed with rusty red leather and the golden yellow horns that were beginning to protrude from her head.

The girls face went from startled to beeming when she saw their faces.

"Mom! See, I told you I turned into something yesterday," The voice squeaked, the smugness that could only come from a child being correct flowing through it. "And you said I was making things up."

"Ah- bu- hm… Bu- I, you, mm…" His dad sputtered, trying and failing to process what he was seeing.

Issei's mother took the more direct approach…

And promptly fainted.

"Mom?" The girl asked. "MOOOM!?"

**-DxDxMg-**

After Mr. Hyoudou had made sense of himself and Mrs. Hyoudou had regained consciousness, they confronted their son? Daughter? Child about the changes, normally they would try to accuse the child of lying and demand where their son was, but in their shell shocked state they just accepted the declaration that she was Issei flat out.

"Issei, honey, Im sorry but this is a lot to take in." His mother said with a slight frown of contemplation as she leaned her head into her hand.

His father then took this moment to speak up. "You said you changed yesterday, but when you returned you were normal, can you change back to normal again?"

"Un." Was Issei's only reply as she smiled before she was engulfed in a blinding white light that forced his parents to shield their eyes from it.

When the light faded there sat Issei in his pajamas.

His father was completely speechless

His mother did the only sensible thing for such a situation.

She fainted…

Again.

**-DxDxMg-**

That night after everything was resolved Issei found himself in a world of fire, just as he was looking around he heard a whooshing noise from behind him.

Turning around Issei was greeted by an absolutely mammoth European dragon, its scales were crimson red it had emerald green eyes with reptilian slits in them, the only part of the dragon that was not red were the tips of its horns which were golden in colour.

"**So you have finally decided to visit me, my host."** The dragon said in its booming voice.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Issei asked, any sense of self preservation was thrown aside as he bore witness to the amazing sight before him.

"**I am the Heavenly Red Dragon Emperor of Domination, the Welsh dragon of legend, Y Ddraig Gosh."** The dragon thundered in pride, flaring his chest out. "**As my host you may call me Ddraig."**

"Wow," Issei said in wonder. "Your so cool Ddraig-nii."

"**D-Draig-nii?"**

"Mm," Issei hummed in agreement while nodding. "Nii-chan's are supposed to be cool, and what's cooler than a big cool dragon?"

"**You really think I'm that cool?" **Ddraig asked.

"Yeah, the coolest. But nii-chan, where are we? Also, what do you mean by host." Issei asked, tilting his head as he did so.

"**We are currently inside your mind as you are dreaming, as for host, I would recommend that you look down at your arm."**

As Issei looked at his arms he saw that the left one was covered in a long red gauntlet that was similar in texture to the dragon before him with a large green jewel on the back of the palm and two golden spikes coming from the back.

"**That gauntlet you are looking at is the Boosted Gear, a sacred gear that doubles the user's power every 10 second until the user reaches their limits."** Ddraig said smugly. "**It is one of 13 sacred gear that are capable of killing even gods, and proof that you're my host."**

"Ddraig-nii, killing is bad." Issei admonished the dragon, before his personality did a 180 and turned to excited. "But everything else sounds so cool, like those sentai shows on tv!"

"**HA HA HA. My, you might just end up as one of the most interesting hosts I've ever had, especially with that ability that woke me up,"** Ddraig said before continuing. "**But enough about that, it's just about time for you to leave here, we will talk later."**

"What do you-AHHHH!" Issei began to ask before he started falling.

Issei shot up from his pillow with a screech.


	2. Chapter 1- Monster Meets Angel

I own nothing at all and everything is owned by their respective owners.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Speaking in thoughts"_

**[Ddraig/ Boosted Gear speaking aloud]**

"_**Ddraig speaking to Issei in thoughts"**_

'_**Dragon/ Creature thinking'**_

"**Creature/Dragon speaking"**

[Robotic voice]

**-DxDxMg-**

Chapter 1- Monster meets Angel

**-DxDxMg-**

Issei's life had changed dramatically since that day in the park, his parents were skeptical of his abilities and were even more sceptical when he had introduced them to Ddraig, but soon accepted that their son was part of the larger magical world,

Since then they had supported him and did their best to help him with any issues he had while learning to control his transformations.

Ddraig was also a large help as he was able to put a name to most of the monster girls Issei had transformed into.

In the time between when he first drank that bottle and his second year of highschool, Issei had learned almost all there was to know about his power to transform into various monster girls, and was able to do so on command, there were some problems however.

Due to the varying mental states between different species and the incomplete balancing of hormones within his pubescent body, there was some minor bleed through between transformations and his original body leading to issei being a little,

…

Unstable.

**-DxDxMg-**

"Oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit." Chanted Matsuda as he and Motohama broke into the treeline between the old and new school buildings.

"I- huff huff- think we managed to escape the kendo club this time." Motohama said, doubled over in an attempt to catch his breath.

"I saw them head into the woods, lets get them." A female voice sounded in the distance.

The duo decided that rest could wait until death wasn't on the table for them and got ready to book it once again.

From his vantage point draped over a large tree branch further in the woods, Issei watched the two try to run from their fate of being pummeled by the ladies of the kendo club. All the while enjoying a cherry lollipop.

Just when the Perverted Duo decided on a course of retreat they were treated to the sound of a lollipop embedding itself into the ground between them.

They looked at the lollipop for a second then at each other their faces paling at what that lollipop meant.

Looking around them, they eventually spotted _him_, Issei Hyoudou, hanging over a branch like a drying towel.

As Issei noticed he had their attention he spoke.

"My my my, what do we have here?" He asked them, a pleasant smile on his lips and a hand on his cheek. "Two little rabbits running from a group of pretty little foxies, all on the hunt for blood."

He grabbed the branch with his one hand and let himself slip of the appendage, twisting in midair to land on his feet.

"Sadly however, the little bunnies had the misfortune of running into a sleeping kitty cat and waking it with their pathetic squeaking." Issei continued, disarming smile placed on his face.

"What do you want Hyoudou?" Motohama asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah man," Matsuda added on. "Why can't you be a bro and let us feast on dem titties and escape death?"

"Well, my lovely rotten little candies," He spoke to the M&M duo with a thoughtful frown on his face which was held in one of his hands. "I could let you go, for a price of course."

"I think they're this way ladies." A female voice yelled, noticeably distant from before.

"What's the price Issei?" Motohama asked.

"Moto, don't-" Matsuda began before being cut off.

"We don't have a choice Matsu." Motohama said defeated.

"Tick tock boys" Issei 'helpfully' chimed in.

The two glared at him before sighing and motioning him to continue.

"Well," Issei began. "All I need from you is to renounce your tastes in exchange for my superior tastes. Obviously"

"NO!" Both of them shouted in objection.

"I heard something this way guys." a voice sounded from only a bit away.

"Wrong answer." Issei blandly stated, looking like a child that just got a replica trading card.

"Please," Matsuda pleaded. "Have a heart."

Issei tapped his chin like he was thinking about it.

"Mmmm. Nope!" Issei said with a cheery grin, before shouting out into the woods. "OVER HERE GIRLS!"

Within seconds the kendo club had assembled and left the duo no chance for escape.

"Looks like hyoudou ended up in another one of his moods," Katase said to the two. "Shame you got caught in it. Truly a real shame."

Issei walked out of the woods to the sounds of bamboo hitting flesh trailing him.

**-DxDxMg-**

As Issei made his way home he was stopped by a girl who wanted to speak to him.

"Are- Are you Issei Hyoudou?" She asked with a blush on her face.

"Yes, im issei, how can I help you?" he responded with a smile.

"Um- my name is Yuuma Amano, and- and I was wondering if you would like to go for a date this weekend?" She asked with a shy but hopeful voice.

"I-" Isse began his rejection before Ddraig cut him off.

"_**I wouldn't reject her if I were you." **_He said.

"_Why not?"_ Issei asked in turn.

"_**Because unlike the others, this one has the potential to be included in this plan of yours."**_ Ddraig stated. "_**Besides, even if things don't work out, you might learn something useful."**_

"_OK."_ Issei responded before replying to Yuuma. "I would be delighted to go on a date with you."

**-DxDxMg-**

The date was pretty standard all things considered, they went to a small cafe for lunch before moving onwards to a movie showing, afterwards they wandered around, eventually ending up in a game center where Issei ended up winning her a little stuffed crow on a keychain.

Eventually they ended up in a park during the sunset, Yuuma being silhouetted by the falling sun was picturesct.

"Before tonight ends, there's one more thing I would like to ask of you." Yuuma said sweetly, turning towards Issei with a happy smile on her face

'_This is it,'_ Issei thought happily '_This is the start of my harem."_

"Would you die for me?" Yuuma asked, momentarily stunning Issei with surprise.

"W-what? I'm sorry, but could you repeat that please? I think I misheard you." Issei asked after his mind comprehended what she asked.

"I said, 'would you die for me?' Honestly, you humans are so stupid, thinking that anyone could love a person like you." She repeated before taunting him, as she did so, her voice changed from sweet to harsh.

Her body made a similar change, switching from young and innocent, to a more mature and deadly one clad in leather. As a final touch she spread her previously hidden wings, a dark grey pair of Angel wings that were almost black in colour.

She faced him once more and saw his head down and his shoulders shaking.

"Awwww, are you crying, go ahead, not like it will help you any," She taunted him more. "I actually kind of pity you, dying for something you had no control of. If you want someone to blame for your death, blame God who gave you that sacred gear of yours."

She then drew her hand from her side and created a spear of light.

As she drew back to throw the spear she heard something that made her pause.

"Hm hm hm…" Issei chuckled with his head still down, he then threw his head back in laughter. "Ah HAHAHAHAHA, wow, looks like I -ha ha- was wrong to hope that you would be the first one to join my non-human harem."

Issei then rubbed the back of his head awkwardly

"Seems to me that the stars just weren't aligned for such a thing, were they Fallen Angel?!"

That exclamation alone shocked Yuuma enough that she lost hold on her power, causing the light spear to disintegrate into motes of light that soon faded out of existence.

"Y-You… You knew!?" She exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Of course I knew," He laughed. "Why do you think I agreed to this date? It certainly wasn't because I thought you were human, they are absolutely boring to me on a sexual and romantic level, nothing will ever beat the allure of non-humans!"

Yuuma grit her teeth at the exclamation, she hated being made the fool, and this lowly human just played her as one for the whole day.

"You!" She growled out, forming another spear. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU LOWLY WORM!"

"Well," Issei began, clapping his hands once. "Looks like its about time to wrap this little date up, but first, I must ask for your real name."

"You want my name you fucker? Have it!" She yelled, pulling back to throw the spear. "Tell them that Raynare was the one to end your pathetic existence."

With that she threw the spear.

When it hit, it destabilized causing a bright flash.

When the flash subsided there was a smoking crater where Issei once stood.

As the smoke cleared a silhouette could be seen hiding within it.

Raynare's instincts screamed at her to move, causing a shot to miss where her torso had been a second prior.

The smoke fully blew away showing the figure to be a stark white skinned female with the inner workings of machinery showing in her joints, from her hips were 2 long gear-shaped side-skirts that protected the majority of her legs, her forearms were devoid of the white skin and instead had an armoured look, extending from the right one was a gun of some sort with a line of glowing red bullets beside it, her hair was a steely silver in tone, a metal crest with a green gem graced her forehead.

Perhaps the most disconcerting parts of her were her face which was devoid of any emotion but still seemed upset, and her eyes which glowed a crimson red.

[Target dodged: Altering target lock protocols] She spoke in a cold mechanical voice, one devoid of the barest trace of emotion.

She fired once more, this time Raynare was unable to fully dodge and was hit in her shoulder, her natural resistance was enough to allow her to escape with only minor damage.

[Target resistant to normal rounds: Switching to armour-piercing ammunition] The girl spoke once more, causing Raynare's eyes to widen in fear, she decided to cut her losses and flee.

Some orders just weren't worth dying for.

As she took off away from the robotic girl there was a sharp pain in her wing followed by a sharp crack that resounded in the air around her.

"AHH!" Raynare screamed out in pain as she hit the ground. She soon became silent as she heard the distinct clacking of metal against stone.

Turning around she witnessed what would eventually haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life.

The robot girl was walking slowly but steadily towards her, the gun from her right arm collapsed into itself and then retracted into her arm.

As this happened, part of her left arm extended out and then formed a modest sized blade of green energy. As she got closer Raynare could make out a set of numbers on her left shoulder pauldron: 15531

"Who- Who are you?" Raynare asked her aggressor in fear, at the same time trying to crawl away backwards.

[Unit designation: Issei Hyoudou] The now revealed Issei spoke. [Prepare for termination]

Issei then pinned Raynare to the ground with her right hand and drew back her bladed arm.

"N-No. Please," Raynare pleaded with tears in her eyes at her imminent death. "Please, I don't want to die. Please don't kill me, I promise to be good from now on, just please let me live."

Issei paused, her harsh red eyes seemingly looking for something in Raynare.

Issei's blade then stabbed down with the force of a bullet.

…

Raynare turned her head to look at the blade that had stabbed into the ground beside her head.

The blade was then slowly pulled out of the ground and raised above her head.

Raynare closed her eyes and waited for the coming blade, what she got was instead a lessening of pressure on her chest.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Issei had retracted his blade into his arm and was looking over her.

[Target neutralised: Threat level is now negligible] She stated in that harsh, cold tone of hers [Returning to standby mode]

With that Issei's eyes faded from a burning red into a soft green color, her face went from hard to a softer state of neutral.

"It is recommended that you leave now" Issei spoke in a soft, quiet voice, drastically different from her previous one.

"I am sorry for scaring you like that," She continued, bowing slightly as she did so. "You were just a threat to this units health, I hope there are no hard feelings between us."

Raynare was startled at the change she had just bore witness to.

Standing up, she retracted her wings and held her injured shoulder and turned to leave, internally glad to be still alive.

"Raynare," Issei spoke up slightly, causing Raynare to turn around. "It was an enjoyable date, thank you."

Though her face was still neutral, her eyes held some happiness in them.

Nodding numbly, Raynare turned and left the scary robot girl alone.

Issei started to leave as well, and then turned and looked up at a strangely shaped bat that was flying just above a tree.

Giving the bat a nod, Issei started walking away, as she did so, she was covered by a white light that soon faded into a slightly dirty Issei Hyoudou.

Issei brushed himself off as he walked to the bench where he had sat and picked up his bag, checking the bag then nodding to himself before running off from the park.


	3. Chapter 2- Monster meets Devil

I own nothing at all and everything is owned by their respective owners.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Speaking in thoughts"_

**[Ddraig/ Boosted Gear speaking aloud]**

"_**Ddraig speaking to Issei in thoughts"**_

'_**Dragon/ Creature thinking'**_

"**Creature/Dragon speaking"**

[Robotic voice]

**-DxDxMg-**

Chapter 2- Monster meets Devil

**-DxDxMg-**

Issei's walk to school that monday was fairly normal for him, meaning that the looks and whispers were nothing new to him.

"Tranny faggot…" One boy muttered under his breath.

"Who's the cute girl?" Somebody asked from behind him.

"Idiot, that's Hyoudou." Was the harshly whispered answer.

"Hyoudou's so brave and daring." A girl stated to her friends.

Issei paid the comments no mind and continued through the school gates.

As he passed by her, Sona Shitori gave her an odd look before sighing and shaking her head, she had long since learned there was no point in trying to discourage him from dressing as a girl when the mood fancied him.

Issei was currently wearing the standard Kuoh girls uniform with black stockings and the accompanying shoes, in addition, he was wearing light eyeliner to accentuate his eyes and light pink lipstick, his long brown hair was tied into a high ponytail. To finish of his look, he had padded his chest to a modest B-cup.

His current look, mixed with his current aloof expression created the ideal picture of a cool domestic beauty.

He stopped and turned to her with a very light smile and bowed to Sona.

"Good morning Sona-kaichou." He greeted lightly, even his voice was pitched in such a way that painted him as a cool beauty.

"...Good morning Hyoudou-san." She responded back with a small bow after a brief pause.

Issei nodded and then made his way to class.

**-DxDxMg-**

As Issei sat down is his seat for homeroom he was accosted from behind by his friend Kiryuu Aika.

"Issei-chan!" The girl exclaimed while hugging him and nuzzling his neck. "You wore the perfume I bought you!"

She then disengaged the hug and quickly made her way to the front of his desk and beamed proudly.

"And you look so pretty in that lipstick." She gushed.

She then leaned in and frowned a bit, she then moved back and grabbed onto his mantle and straightened it.

"Thank you, Kiryuu" Issei said while giving her a small but warm smile.

Kiryuu smiled back in kind. "No problem, we can't have a pretty person like you looking disheveled, now can we?"

After chatting some more, Kiryuu made her way to her desk and the teacher soon came in to begin class.

Issei's relationship with her was a weird one. During their first year, Issei was attacked by some of the boys that were fooled when he first came to school as a girl, they had dumped cranberry juice onto him which had caused his make-up to run and his long hair to stick to his face in the worst sort of way, it also had the unfortunate effect of staining his uniform.

**-DxDxMg-**

_Kiryuu was walking down the hall and had seen what had just happened, she walked up behind one of the boys and tapped on his shoulder, when he turned she brutally kneed him in the crotch, dropping him instantly._

_The other boys turned and saw their friend was taken out, they paled in fear of the creepy glasses girl who was standing over their buddy who was holding his balls. _

"_Fuck off! Leave her alone!" She shouted at them. Her arms crossed and a deep frown set upon her face._

_The boys backed off, as they did so she walked towards the downed Issei._

_The boys ran passed them and picked up their friend._

"_You won't get away with this you bitch, I'll fucking report you for assault to the faculty." _

_She turned around and gave him a _look_. "Really, because I was going to report you for sexual assault on a female student."_

_The boys eyes widened._

"_H-hey, it- it wasn't like that." The boy she kicked stammered out._

"_Really?" She drawled out. "Because it looks to me like you three boys were surrounding that poor girl who was on the floor in tears and asking you to stop."_

"_Y-You will regret this." Ball boy choked out before running off with his friends._

_Kiryuu turned back to the girl behind her only to find she wasn't there._

**-DxDxMg-**

_After searching for a while, Kiryuu found a crying Issei hiding under the stairs in one of the back corners of the school, his knees against his chest._

"_Hey," Kiryuu asked softly. "Are you okay?" _

_Issei didn't respond and only shook his head while drawing into himself further._

"_Why did those boys attack you?" She questioned gently_

_There was a moment before he spoke where Kiryuu thought he wouldn't respond again_

"_...I-I just- I just want to feel pretty sometimes, is- is that so wrong?" He asked through choked out sobs. "Is it- is it really wrong for boys to be- to be pretty?"_

_Kiryuu's eyes widened at learning that the pretty girl in front of her was actually a boy._

_Issei for his part just broke down further into tears._

_Kiryuu, after the shock wore off, simply saw someone in front of her that needed a hug._

_So that's exactly what she did. Causing Issei to stiffen at the sudden contact, eyes wide._

"_No." She said lightly to him. _

"_But- but I'm a boy." He murmured out._

"_It's okay." She said while tightening the hug._

"_I- I…" He tried to speak._

"_It's okay," She repeated before adding. "I think you're really pretty."_

"_R-really?" He asked, stunned._

"_Really. Much prettier than even that Gremory girl." She told him._

"_Really really?" He asked with a slightly stronger voice._

"_Really really." She replied._

"_I- I, thank you." He struggled to get out before breaking into a fresh batch of tears._

_He threw himself further into the embrace and cried into Kiryuu's shirt._

_After a few minutes he pulled himself away and managed to compose himself._

_I- I'm sorry I wrecked your shirt." He said after noticing the stain from the remnants of his makeup. _

_She turned to look at the spot in question. "It's alright, I have extras."_

"_Thank you." He told her._

"_It's no problem-" She began before pausing in realization. "I just realized I don't know your name. I'm Kiryuu Aika."_

_He gave her a watery smile. "I'm Issei Hyoudou."_

"_Well Issei," She spoke while standing up, dusting herself off. "I don't know about you, but I think we should get cleaned up."_

_She leaned over with a large smile, offering him her hand to help him up._

_He nodded and took her hand, a shy but willing smile on his face._

**-DxDxMg-**

From then on, he and Kiryuu were the best of friends, she would help him whenever he decided to dress up, and would go out with him when he did. Even when he didn't dress up, they would hang out often, which lead to her eventually finding out about his transformations at an unfortunate sleepover, which Kiryuu pestered him and her family into allowing.

She had reacted exceptionally well for someone whose friend turned into a sexy monster girl, being more curious than anything else.

Issei was stirred from his reminiscing by Kiryuu telling him it was time for lunch, and that he had zoned out for two classes.

Lunch was spent on the roof talking about what had happened during Issei's date, which Kiryuu had no memory of him telling her about.

They soon came to the conclusion that Raynare had done something to anyone who knew about her, removing their memories of her.

**-DxDxMg-**

After lunch passed classes resumed allowing Issei to continue to look out the window in contemplation.

The teachers never bugged Issei, they had learned not to after multiple times they were ignored, occasionally when he was called to do the work on the board he would finish it within seconds of any problem he came across, and on tests he would never fail to get an 80%, actually that was his only mark.

The teaches had modified the tests they were giving him throughout the first year, from the very basics of something, to even advanced particle physics at one point, Issei would do enough work to get an 80, never more, never less. Eventually at some point they had to call it quits and except that he was a genius only interested in being average.

This was part of the reason none of the teachers never called Issei out on his constantly changing personality.

After the final bell rang, Issei was preparing to leave, he was cut off from any actions though as his thought process was derailed by the heavy screams of the girls.

"KYAAA! Kiba-kun is so cool looking." One exclaimed.

"He is so dreamy~" another gushed in happiness.

"Excuse me," He said politely when he made it to the door. "I'm looking for Issei Hyoudou, I have something I need to talk about with him."

Issei stood from his spot with his bag and looked Kiryuu in the eyes and then nodded, he turned his attention to Kiba and nodded to him to before making his way to the door.

As he passed Kiba in the hallway her heard the shouts of the girls behind him.

"Kiba-kun no! It's a trap!" One shouted in dismay.

"I wonder who's on top between them!" Another yelled.

"It's obviously Kiba, Issei dresses as a girl all the time!" A third shouted in response.

Issei quietly asked Kiba where they were going, after they passed a few rooms.

"The old school building, we'll talk more there." Was Kiba's only reply.

They walked on in comfortable silence.

**-DxDxMg-**

Once they were inside the main office of the old school building he was instructed to take a seat and wait until 'Buchou' arrived.

He moved and sat down on the opposite side of the couch from a girl who he recalled being one Koneko Toujou, who was busily munching on some sort of cookie.

Koneko noticed him looking at her and her cookies.

"...Mine." she said in a neutral voice while holding her basket of sweets closer to herself.

Issei simply nodded at her and returned to looking around the room.

The room was fairly basic, a table with a couch on either side of it. Off in the front of the room was an old mahogany teachers desk with a candelabra. The large windows added a nice ambiance to the room.

"Ah, Hyoudou-kun," His rumination was interrupted by Akeno Himejima. "I've made some tea, would you like some?"

Issei looked to the side where she was standing holding a white and gold teapot, and nodded before adding.

"Two sugar, one cream please, Himejima-sempai." He spoke quietly.

Akeno wasn't at all surprised by his tone of voice, Issei had long since acquired a reputation of both random personality shifts throughout the day, as well as the exception of that, which was when he dressed as a girl, where he would only be cool and aloof, little was able to make him drop the act.

"Ufufu, what a polite person." Akeno commented while pouring the tea.

After a few minutes of tea, Rias Gremory finally made her debut, she had entered the room with a small towel that she used to dry the remainder of her hair.

"Oh, Hyoudou-kun, you came." She said upon noticing him.

She hung her towel over the edge of the desk's chair and then clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone," She began. "Now that everyone is here we can begin with the meeting. Now I imagine some of you might be curious about why I have invited Issei Hyoudou here."

Koneko, Kiba and Akeno, nodded thoughtfully, even though they knew what this meeting was about.

Issei just cocked his head slightly in confusion as to what exactly was going on.

"Well," She continued. "I invited him here because I would like to invite him to join us in our peerage."

The others nodded in false understanding.

Rias then turned directly to Issei. "Hyoudou-kun, something you must realize before we continue is that aside from you, everyone in this room is not human."

She then expanded her wings out from behind her, the others following suit afterwards.

"Instead we are all devils."

Issei's eyes widened a fraction before they returned to their neutral position.

"Tsk. I thought that revelation was going to be enough to shock him out of that act." Akeno said in slight disappointment.

Issei turned from Rias to her, giving her a barely noticeable smirk, his whole existence seemed to radiate smugness. "Sorry Himejima-sempai, it takes far more than that to shock me."

Akeno just sighed and nodded once in defeat.

Issei for his part just returned his attention to Rias and nodded at her to continue.

"Ahem." She coughed. "As I was saying, I wish to turn you, Hyoudou-kun, into a devil and have you join my peerage."

Issei interrupted before she could continue. "And what exactly is a peerage."

"Ah to explain that, first you must understand the state that the devil world is currently in." She took a lecturing pose, one arm tucked under her bust, while the other was bent at the elbow and pointing a finger upwards. "Centuries ago there was a 3-way war between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. The war ended in a stalemate with devils taking some of the worst damage, especially with the original Satans being killed in a fight with the Biblical God and multiple pillars of hell going extinct."

She then switched poses, her previously standing arms joined its counterpart underneath her bust.

"After the war was no better for us," She continued. "The death of our leaders left a power vacuum that lead to a civil war between those who wanted to continue the war, that stance was helmed by the family of the original Satans and were labeled as the Old Satan faction," She held her left arm outwards as if she were holding or weighing something.

She then did the same with her right arm, before moving them up and down as if trying to compare the weight of something. "On the opposing side were those that wanted to keep any more fighting between the biblical factions halted, this faction was dubbed the New Satan faction,"

She then dropped her hands and continued speaking. "The civil war continued on for many years, leading to more deaths and the loss of more pillars. Eventually the New Maou faction won and the four generals that lead them were named the new Satans, gaining the titles of the old ones, Lucifer, Asmodeous, Leviathan and Beelzebub, but there was a new problem, due to devils having a birth rate of once every century or so, there was a distinct lack of a population that left our species as a whole desperately underpopulated, to fix this, Ajuka Beelzebub, a genius inventor, created a system to resurrect other species as devil servants under a given master, this system is known as the Evil Piece system, as it is based off of a chess set in its design and execution."

She spread her arms outwards gesturing to herself and the others. "And so here we are, myself and the others are in the same peerage or set with myself as king at the helm."

"I see," Issei stated while nodding in understanding. "So it's a slavery system to help repopulate the devil race for future wars."

His statement shocked all of the others in the room, especially Rias who got both flustered and defensive. "You- You're wrong, my lovely servants aren't slaves, an- and the current leadership of the devils are trying their best to avoid more wars from happening."

"I see," He repeated, nodding once more. "So all you do is convert other species into devils and then they are allowed to operate independently from their kings."

Rias became even more flustered as she tried to explain the system "W- well no, if- if a ser- servant breaks f- free of their ma- master they are d- de- declared rogue d- devils and are either ca- captured or ex- exterm- exterminated, de- depending on the cir- circumstances."

"So slaves." He stated bluntly, before adding onto that. "With the risk of death for escaping."

Rias at this point was a barely understandable mess, her body slumped forward and her face coloured the same as her hair.

"Not slaves." She mumbled.

"Then free?" Issei asked.

"No." She mumbled even quieter than before.

"Then slaves." Issei simply stated.

"Ufufufu." Akeno began laughing softly off to the side, unable to hold it in while Rias was bullied by Issei.

If his voice and expression didn't show genuine, albeit muted, curiosity, she would assume he was sadistically bullying Rias on purpose, that he wasn't made it all the more humorous

"A- Akeno, you have to tell him that you aren't slaves." Rias pleaded.

"Very well," Akeno smiled softly to her before turning to Issei. "As my _master_ has _ordered_, I must ask you to stop, as you are upsetting her, as a lowly slave- I mean servant, her tears hurt my heart deeply."

She finished with a too sweet smile and her head tilted to the side.

At this point there was an aura of misery surrounding Rias as she turned her attention to her other servants for help, Kiba merely shrugged and shook his head, and Koneko returned to her snacks, ignoring all else.

Rias teared up and went to the corner to sulk. Misery pouring out of her like water from a hose.

Akeno couldn't help it and began cackling at her masters misfortune.

Her laughter was cut off by even louder ones that originated from Issei, his head bowed and his shoulder shaking as he laughed freely, his laughter was in line with his current state of dress, being that akin to tinkling bells and chimes, albeit with some light snorts and gasps for air inter-spaced within it.

His laughter was so unexpected from him that it even startled Rias out of her depression.

"HAhaha ha~" He finished laughing and took some needed gulps of air. "Man, I haven't laughed like that in years, I really needed that."

He then took a few seconds to fan his eyes so his makeup didn't run.

He spoke once more, his voice still feminine but holding vastly more emotion than previously. "You wanted to make me into one of your servants correct?"

Rias was too dumbfounded to speak, so she chose to nod instead.

"I'll agree as long as you give me your word that I won't be treated as a slave and given unnecessary orders."

Rias nodded readilly. "Yes, I promise that I will treat you like family, like my other servants, and I won't give any orders to you unless absolutely necessary."

Issei's face went back to neutral as he looked her in the eye for any signs of deceit, the hard look made Rias fidget and blush.

After a moment Issei smiled at her and said. "Okay."

Rias gave a sigh of relief before she beamed in pure happiness.

She then went to the desk and pulled out a rook, bishop, knight and 8 pawns.

Rias then explained to him that he would have to take the pieces into himself to become a devil and that different pieces had different values.

Rias tried the knight first but the piece showed no reaction.

The rook was the same.

She then started with 6 pawns and raised the number until the full 8, even then there was no reaction, meaning Issei was to powerful for them.

Rias looked at him with disheartened eyes. "Sorry Hyoudou-kun, it seems you are too powerful for even 8 pawns to handle."

Issei gave her a soft smile, his cool persona had been stripped away, so there was no point trying to hold onto it. "Could I see them, I might be able to try something"

Rias set the pieces in his outheld left hand, she didn't see any harm in allowing him to look at them.

"You said they were too weak to handle my strength correct." He asked her.

She nodded hesitantly, not seeing where he was going with this.

"Then they just need to be strong enough to handle me." she said simply.

Before she could ask what that meant there was a small flash of green and then suddenly, replacing his left hand was a red jagged gauntlet with sharp fingers and 2 golden spikes off of the back near the elbow.

The Boosted Gear.

Meaning Issei was this generations Red Dragon Emperor.

Issei didn't let her or the rest of her peerage sit in their surprise for long, for he decided to speak up, not to them, but the dragon within his sacred gear.

"Well Ddraig, you up for the task of making these strong enough to handle me?"

**[Feh, I have nothing else to do at the moment.]** Ddraig spoke plainly, his deep voice shocking everyone else from anything else but what was going on in front of them.

Koneko had even dropped her plate of snacks on the floor, leaving destroyed cookies everywhere.

"Okay!" He shouted. "Lets begin."

**[BOOST]**

10 seconds later he doubled his power once more.

**[BOOST]**

This continued for another 2 minutes and 10 seconds, meaning Issei had reached his bodies limit of 15 boosts.

**[TRANSFER]**

After all of those boosts he transferred the accumulated power into the pawns, they were enveloped in a bright red light that faded away after a few moments revealing the pieces.

Rias's eyes nearly fell out of her head from what happened to the pieces.

Instead of white pawns with gold accents, the pieces were now long, square, crystalline spikes made of a blood red crystal that terminated in a sharp point.

Within the pieces were veins of a black liquid that was very prismatic when the light caught it in certain places. Jutting out of them were small golden spikes that looked like a cross between a horn and the thorns of a plant.

"These should work now Gremory-senpai. Would you like to try them now?" Issei asked cheerfully.

Rias was too numb to even put up an argument and just decided to reincarnate Issei as her pawn, and worry what this meant later.

When Issei absorbed the pieces there was a bright flash of white and suddenly in his place was a little girl with silvery purple hair, dusky blue skin, and toxic green eyes that were surrounded by black sclera.

All she wore for clothes were a thin leather band across her chest and a small leather thong to cover up her unmentionables.

Coming from her back were a pair of black bat like wings with a sharp looking talon, and a long black tail that ended in a spade.

The most surprising features were the smaller bat wings coming from her forehead, as well as the 6 pairs of enormous red devil wings, that looked to be made up of red crystals that held that prismatic black liquid in them.

Crack.

Suddenly those crystal wings started to shatter and then broke apart.

Before they hit the ground they turned into red dust then ceasing to exist.

The girl turned to Rias and gave a wide smile, while flapping her 4 remaining wings

"_16 wings?"_ Rias thought, before her world started to darken. "_Nap time."_

And with that, Rias Gremory passed out from shock.


	4. Chapter 3- Monster meets Devil 2

I own nothing at all and everything is owned by their respective owners.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Speaking in thoughts"_

**[Ddraig/ Boosted Gear speaking aloud]**

"_**Ddraig speaking to Issei in thoughts"**_

'_**Dragon/ Creature thinking'**_

"**Creature/Dragon speaking"**

[Robotic voice]

_~Phone calls and magic communication~_

**-DxDxMg-**

Chapter 3- Monster meets Devil 2: Electric Boogaloo

**-DxDxMg-**

Shocked.

That was the general emotion around the room from Issei to even Koneko.

Issei was shocked because she had never seen someone pass out before from surprise.

The rest were shocked because their newest member was apparently really, _really_ strong, at least if the wing count meant anything.

Issei was the first to break from her shock and did what anyone would.

Pester the passed out person.

Issei walked up to Rias and poked her in the tit with her tail.

"Hey, Cow-tits, you still alive?" She asked loudly, progressively getting more harsh in her poking. "Hello~? Cow-tits?"

She then turned her attention to her new peerage mates. "Well fuck, she dead."

She stood up from her crouch and kicked Rias before she turned to the others.

Kiba was smiling like he forgot how to change his facial position, but there was a slight twitching in his hands.

It was no fun when they shut down before she could even start to play with them.

Koneko was on her hands and knees mumbling eulogies towards her fallen snacks, an occasional tear falling from her face.

In fact she was so pathetic looking that Issei didn't even want to bully her, as she was already defeated and was checking all of Issei's boxes at the moment.

Akeno was looking at Rias with a blush well she was rubbing her thighs together.

She appeared to be enjoying herself and fully functional.

A perfect target.

Issei cheerfully walked up to the distracted Akeno and tugged on her sleeve.

"Hmm, what is it little one?" She asked Issei when she came out of whatever thoughts she was having.

"You look happy, Miss Piggy" She said in a rough voice, the cheerful look on her face had been replaced by something _else_.

Akeno was thrown off by this sudden change, as well as the nickname. "Wha-What!?"

"Aww, did your fat end up affecting your hearing Miss Piggy?" Issei asked in mock curiosity, that _look_ still sitting on her face, making it clear to anyone who saw it that there was something going on in her head. Something sinister.

Akeno was too distracted by the fact that she was called fat to pick up on the face that she herself wore often.

"What did you call me you brat?!" Akeno asked through gritted teeth.

Issei just walked up to her and grabbed one of her breasts roughly.

"You heard me Miss Piggy," Issei said mockingly. "Jeez, how much do you eat to get them this big? You're just as bad as Cow-tits."

Something inside Akeno broke.

"That's it you little brat," She howled in fury. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

As she made to lunge at her target Issei jumped back and flicked her hands to the ground.

6 glowing black magic circles came into being and from them shot out black chains that seemed to absorb all the light that touched them, making them look _wrong_, like part of the universe disappeared in the shape of chains.

The chains wrapped around both of Akeno's arms and legs, as well as her waist and neck.

With a rattle the chains retracted into the magic circles and pulled Akeno to her hands and knees.

"Naughty naughty~" Issei sing-songed. "Little piggies shouldn't attack their masters, looks like I'll have to reform you myself."

Akeno was torn between being angry at this brat for what she was doing, and being excited for whatever punishment that awaited her.

Another black circle formed around Issei's right hand and moved outwards to reveal a sturdy looking riding crop. Akeno, upon seeing this began to shake in anticipation.

Noticing her shaking, Issei flicked her crop with a snap. "My my, there's no point in going easy on you. The only thing that will get through to a dirty sow like yourself is a SPANKING!"

With that said she went to work on Akeno.

Kiba was snapped out of his daze by the sounds of something smacking against flesh and low sultry moans.

Looking for the noise he turned his head and found the source. When he saw a little girl going to town on a blushing Akeno with a riding crop, he shut down once more.

**-DxDxMg-**

When Rias woke up she was greeted to the sight of a catatonic Kiba, an Impromptu funeral being performed by Koneko, and a blushing, panting Akeno being ridden on by a little girl with blue skin.

Noticing that Rias had awoken Issei dismounted Akeno and launched herself towards Rias.

Rias took the fleshy rocket like a champ, only taking a few steps backwards.

"Onee-chan, your awake." The girl exclaimed cheerfully, with a sweet innocent smile.

Something inside Rias broke.

Rias released a small squeaking sound as she hugged Issei to her chest tightly.

Issei began to struggle as she became even more blue then previously.

Rias finally let go when the struggling began to lessen, casing Issei to fell to the floor huffing.

"Ah," Rias began with genuine remorse. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do tha-"

She was cut off from saying more by Issei hugging her tightly with a watery smile.

"It- It's okay, Onee-chan." She said, looking up at Rias through tears.

Rias's heart melted, and she swore to herself to protect this precious little girl- no, her little sister from anything in the world.

And thusly, Rias became what she once hated.

A siscon.

"Excuse me?" Rias asked after a moment. "But you are Issei Hyoudou-kun correct?"

Issei just nodded with a beaming smile.

"Alright Issei," Rias continued onwards. "Would you mind telling me what happened here?"

"Um, Ok." Issei replied bashfully, tapping the floor with his toe. "Koneko-chan dropped her cookies in surprise when I transformed and was depressed about it. Kiba-kun just shut down, and- and, when you passed out, I tried to wake you up, but then Himejima-san Interrupted me,"

She paused to hug Rias, tears forming in her eyes.

"Himejima-san gave me a scary look, and- and I was so scared," Issei paused once more, obviously distraught. "A- and she asked me to play horsey with her, and to call her Onee-sama, but Rias Onee-chan is my Onee-chan. I wanted to refuse but I was so scared, and then- and then she made me spank her, and she started breathing weird, so I tried to stop, but she forced me to continue until she peed all over the floor."

Issei was no longer able to speak and collapsed into Rias crying.

After Rias calmed the crying girl down, Akeno became cognizant once more, just in time to be greeted by an angry Rias with demonic energy on her one hand.

Akeno knew from Issei's hellish grin that she had something to do with her unenjoyable spankings from Rias.

Glaring at Issei made her squeak in fear, thereby causing more spankings for Akeno, and trying to explain the situation to Rias was an exercise in futility, as Rias had decided that her new little sister could do no wrong.

After all was said and done, Akeno was forced to Apologize to Issei for her traumatic experience, as well as mop up the floor where she had wet herself.

After the apologies, Rias was forced to end the club early as Kiba was still catatonic, Akeno couldn't walk, Issei was shaking with tears in her eyes, obviously traumatized, and Koneko had somehow ended up with a long black funeral dress complete with veil, and was blowing her nose through tears like a recent widow.

Before she left, she told Issei that they would go over her duties as a devil tomorrow.

At least she would forever have the memories of little Issei calling her Onee-chan to keep her warm at night.

**-DxDxMg-**

**Wow, I banged this ****chapter**** out faster then I though I ****would.**

**I want to thank everyone for liking and reviewing my story, your reviews power this train wreck****into the sun.**

**I' have also got some complements for the lack of grammatical** **mistakes, the way I did this was to run each chapter through a Text-to-Speech program, because** **nothing****will call you out better on your mistakes and poor word flow.**

**Anyways, more is yet to come. **

**Toodles~**

**~Yuki.**


	5. Chapter 5- Monster meets Contracts

I own nothing at all and everything is owned by their respective owners.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Speaking in thoughts"_

**[Ddraig/ Boosted Gear speaking aloud]**

"_**Ddraig speaking to Issei in thoughts"**_

'_**Dragon/ Creature thinking'**_

"**Creature/Dragon speaking"**

[Robotic voice]

_~Phone calls and magic communication~_

**-DxDxMg-**

Chapter 4- Monster meets Contractual Obligations

**-DxDxMg-**

Tuesday morning saw the waking of an all new day for the recently reincarnated Issei, shame though that she woke up as she always did.

By falling on her face.

Making her way from her floor Issei followed the scent of toast to the kitchen where she was greeted by her mother making breakfast and her father reading the paper with his coffee in his hand.

Looking up from his news her father took a quick look at his currently daughter and simply said. "That's a new one."

With that he returned his attention to his newspaper failing to see her tilt her head with a confused smile before shrugging and turning to her mother.

"Mummy." Issei exclaimed while spreading her arms in an attempt to get a hug, the purple wings sprouting from her back fluttering slowly in delight.

"One minute honey, I need to put these on the table first." Was her mother's response to the request.

Issei's face fell, and with it both her wings and her antennae, the food was put on the table and her mother returned to give the promised hug making Issei happy once more.

Once they disengaged, Issei made her way to the table but was stopped by his mother who recognized the simpler personality that this form displayed.

"Issei? Did you wash up before you came down?" His mother asked gently.

Issei shook her head, looking both sad and guilty.

"It's OK, just make sure you go and do so now." Her mother told her.

With a light hum and a bob of her head Issei made her way back to the bathroom to wash up.

Her mother could only chuckle at the sight of a fully developed woman that was a head taller than her acting like a young child.

Issei came back shortly in his normal body as he had many problems manipulating things with the thick, chitinous fingers that he had had in that form.

**-DxDxMg-**

Just as Issei made it to the school's wall he was ambushed by Rias who was leaning on the brick structure until she noticed him.

"Ah," She began with a pleasant lilt. "I need to speak to you quickly."

He nodded and she took that as an invitation to continue.

"After school we are holding another meeting to discuss with you some aspects of your role as a devil for the foreseeable future."

Issei nodded, he figured that there would be something he was required to do now that he was part of Rias' peerage, and if anything particularly disagreeable happened he could always veto that because of the agreement that orders are for exceptional circumstances only.

They walked in comfortable silence as they got to the gate.

"Well Issei," Rias said as the passed the threshold into the school. "Looks like this is where we part ways."

Issei went to say his farewells then thought of a random idea.

Closing the distance between them, Issei caught Rias in a hug from behind.

"I look forward to seeing you later O~ Nee~ Chan." Issei whispered huskily in her ear, leaving Rias a blushing, stuttering mess.

Before she had a chance to either retort or retaliate Issei disengaged and made his way to his classes.

Meanwhile Rias had her head bowed in a heavy blush, her nose slowly dripping blood and the occasional perverted giggle escaping.

She had now also become a brocon as well as a siscon.

The students who had witnessed the event had already begun to gossip amongst themselves.

**-DxDxMg-**

Classes flew by like nothing and suddenly it was lunch time, like he had silently promised the day before, Issei led Kiryuu up to the school's roof to explain what went on the previous day.

Once they had settled into a relatively secluded part of the roof Issei began speaking.

"So," He started the conversation. "Remember how Ddraig told us that both the student council and Occult Research Clubs were not human but decided that it would be more entertaining to leave us in the dark about what they were?"

He paused until he got a nod and a gesture to continue.

"Well I just learned what they are." He stated bluntly.

"Oh?" Kiryuu said amusedly, but with an undertone of curiosity. "Well, go on, don't leave me in the dark after a statement like that."

Issei chuckled in humor. "Turns out they were devils this whole time."

Kiryuu was shocked, slightly, they knew that the two groups weren't humans and that they were all related to each other as Issei in one of his forms had managed to get a whiff of both of them at different times and noted that for the most part they had nearly identical smells once past their personal scents.

Her shock must have been prevalent enough on her face, as when she turned her attention to him, Issei was nodding sagely whilst rubbing his chin like he had a goatee.

The idea of punching that stupid look off of his face barely crossed her mind when he suddenly returned to a normal pose.

She chuckled lightly.

"So, devil's then…" Kiryuu drawled slowly.

A beat passed before Issei replied. "Yup."

"Actual, from hell, devils?" She continued.

"Mhmm." He hummed in afirment.

"Not demons though, correct?" She asked for clarification.

"Nope." Issei replied cheerfully, popping the 'P'.

"..."

"..."

"...Fuck." Kiryuu said as she slumped down in defeat.

"If it's any consolation you were closer than my bet of yokai." Issei said in a placating tone.

Kiryuu perked up. "Does this mean I still get the prize?"

"Haha- Hell no." Issei started laughing before falling into deadpan.

She pouted at him with the full works, puppy eyes, and everything.

It was ineffective, Issei managed to withstand that look.

She pouted harder, her eyes shone with unshed tears and her lips quivered.

At this point Issei was forced to abandon this course of action and quickly changed the subject.

"Anyways," He said randomly, although Kiryuu was radiating smugness as she knew he had to change the topic before he caved. "Apparently the devils devised a way to revive or change a person into a devil using chess pieces while turning them into servants to the king of the set."

"And they wanted you to join them, presumably from your display during your date." Kiryuu surmised. "At least you turned them down."

She received no response.

"_...Right?_" She pressed her question.

Issei rubbed his neck awkwardly while averting his eyes.

"...Moron." She mumbled as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Issei look to speak but was interrupted by Kiryuu.

"Have you no pride as a teenager? Instead of remaining independent you decided to give up your freedom in lieu of having a master pulling at your reins?" At this point she was standing with her hands on her hips to admonish him.

"Wait? That's what you're mad about? Me giving up my freedom?" Issei asked, not entirely surprised, Kiryuu _had_ always put emphasis on freedom, the independent spirit that she is.

"Yes," She responded instantly. "Certainly not because you gave up your humanity, the only reason your human for most of the time is because you have no other choice in public."

"Fair enough I suppose." He said while shrugging. "But you are slightly wrong on the freedom part, and entirely wrong on me losing my humanity."

Kiryuu narrowed her eyes at him while reseating herself. "Explain."

"Easy now," He raised his hands to placate her. "Me and Rias made an agreement that I'm free to do as I please except for in extreme circumstances. And for the part about retaining my humanity, I'm not entirely sure how to explain it as I was only half listening to Ddraig as he explained it during class."

"Then get him out here to fully explain." She said, no longer heated but now plain curious.

There was a light flash of green as the Boosted Gear came into existence on Issei's left arm.

"Hello Ddraig." Greeted Kiryuu.

**[Hello Kiryuu, it's nice to see you again.]** He replied amicably. **[We should get on with this explanation before your break ends.]**

He got a set of nods at that statement.

**[You two are aware of the correlation between the soul and the body correct?]** Ddraig asked them.

The two made so-so gestures with the accompanying sounds.

Ddraig sighed. **[Basically the body always wants to be like the soul, so if the soul changes the body will try to follow suit.]**

The two nodded in understanding.

Continuing on, the trapped dragon said **[From what I've observed in Issei and other hosts, the Evil Piece works by both changing the soul and making the body malleable to changes from said soul.]**

Kiryuu took this moment to ask a question. "If this is how it works, then why is Issei still human?"

**[That's the question, now isn't it?]** Ddraig seemed to purr at the question. **[Based on my observations, the normal process is like forging a piece of metal into a sword, a one way conversion from human soul to devil soul.]**

The dragon was taking a scholarly tone. **[Issei's soul is different, it is more akin to molten metal being poured into different molds, before being smelted back down and recast again, so any large scale changes to it are pretty much temporary, the pieces are still there and able to do what they do, they just can't force his amorphous soul into any one shape, and his body was already very susceptible to changes with his constant transforming.]**

Kiryuu hummed in understanding, she knew that Ddraig dumbed the process down for her as, even as smart as she was, she had absolutely no understanding of theoretical thaumic metaphysics, hell the only reason she knew that it existed was because she made the mistake of asking Issei exactly how he transformed from human boy to monster girl.

Before any more conversation could be had, the bell signaling the end of lunch chimed, the two looked at each other before quickly scarfing down the remains of their lunch as the Boosted Gear faded from existence.

**-DxDxMg-**

Issei walked alone to the ORC, there was a chance Kiba was sent to retrieve him again, but he decided to spend the time reflecting on previous days events, his first knowing contact with the larger magical world was an assassination attempt, albeit a poor one, on him by the fallen angels, and his second meeting was an offer for recruitment by the devil faction, and contrary to to others thoughts, his joining had been well thought out.

Issei was aware that there was a much larger supernatural world than himself and his school, Ddraig had told him a fair bit about them as well, and he knew that in order to navigate such a world, he needed to have some form of guide to help him, and through him, Kiryuu, along.

'_Speaking of Kiryuu, I should ask her tomorrow if _that _agreement is still valid between us.'_ He thought to himself.

His rumination of events had to end however as he had finally reached the old school building.

Entering the main lounge he was greeted to Akeno pouring tea for herself, and Koneko knelt in front of a small shrine off to the side with a picture of a plate of cookies of some sort, he really didn't know most variations of sweets, after a few moments she stood up and made her way to the couch where she began to munch on a new plate of cookies.

Kiba and Rias were nowhere to be found, but he expected such a thing, he did however hear the faint sound of a shower running.

He sat on the couch opposite of Koneko and accepted the offer of tea from Akeno when she offered it.

**-DxDxMg-**

Some time later, Rias and Kiba walked into the room.

"After some time looking, I still couldn't find him." Kiba told Rias, before turning his attention to the others in the room. "Have any of you seen Issei since school let out? We are getting worried, and his classmates say he just left when school let ou-"

His words faltered when he set his sights upon Issei who gave a cheeky wave and smile.

"I- wha- you," He stuttered in an odd mix of frustration and relief. "Y-You were supposed to wait for me to bring you to the club."

Issei cocked his head in question and looked as if butter wouldn't dare melt on his tongue. "Was I?"

"Yes," Kiba looked close to shouting. "Rias told you so this morning."

"Onee-Chan told me no such thing." Was Issei's reply to that statement.

Multiple eyes set themselves upon Rias.

"Tee-Hee~" She hummed in near falsetto while tilting her head, sticking her tongue out, and knocking on it lightly with her fist.

The reactions were mixed.

Koneko turned away, returning attention to her snacks.

Akeno 'Ufu'd.

Issei was surprised to learn that people actually did that in real life.

Kiba looked as if he died inside and had his spirit dragged through a lagoon on a hot summer's day.

After a beat Rias became flush with embarrassment and let an awkward cough out to the side in an attempt to bury her previous action.

"A-anyways, we should get on with our meeting," She said with only a small blush staining her cheeks. She turned her attention to Issei. "As Issei is new here, I feel the need to explain one of the most intrinsic parts of being a devil, Contracts.

Issei practically felt the capitol 'C' in that word.

Contracts.

"Contracts are an integral part of both devil culture as well as a way to gain power for younger and more inexperienced devils." She said, adopting what he would soon call 'Rias lecture pose #1'. "Contracts work by the contractor in question, in this case the devil summoned, performing a task for the contractee and being reimbursed with something that evens out the debt the task incurred, often money or objects with sentimental value.

"As things with inherent value, they also hold magical value, and as such, when acquired from a contract they will lose some of that magical value as their magic is siphoned into the contractor adding a small boost that varies with the value of the item or money."

As she finished she took a more relaxed pose.

Issei was confused as to whether he should clap or not.

"Normally I would have you handing out fliers to build up your summoning base but Koneko managed to get herself double booked and what better way to learn than trial by fire." She said while smiling.

'_It will be just like Ichigo when he learned how to use Getsuga Tensho."_ She thought to herself before shaking herself from her weeb fantasies.

After a moment she spoke directly to Issei. "Me and Akeno will form a teleportation circle for you, as this is your first time and I imagine you have yet to learn that sort of spell."

Akeno gave Rias a side-long look as she was aware of what type of person her friend was underneath all of that pride and posture.

She then formed the rotating isometric design that was the transport circle alongside Rias.

Issei hesitantly walked into its radius and hoped that nothing bad happened.

The circle began to glow brighter and spin more rapidly, letting off motes of light that suffused the whole area within.

Then the portal began to spin faster and faster while randomly shifting through every colour that existed and some that didn't. The safeties that were woven into the spell matrix then engaged, stopping the spinning with a grinding halt that reverberated through Issei's very soul.

The circle soon began to dissolve into flakes that glowed with prismatic light.

After the process was complete the flakes began to softly swirl around Issei before they flowed into his body.

After everything was said and done Issei stood there with a warm, light feeling soaring through him, everyone was looking at him with eyes of pure awe at the sight before them, never before had a spell collapsed in on itself so spectacularly, Koneko had almost dropped her cookies.

_Almost._

Rias was the first to snap out of it and rushed to Issei's side to check on him.

"Oh gosh! Issei are you okay?!" She shouted as she began to fuss over him.

He nodded in reply, still stunned by what happened.

"Thank Satan, big sis was so scared, I'm never letting you out of my sight again." She said whilst her fussing became coddling.

Issei looked at Akeno for help.

Akeno was about to abandon him and enjoy his suffering, then teasing him before she thought better of it, the last time she had teased him had ended… poorly.

'_Plus, how often do I get to tease Rias nowadays?'_ She thought to herself before rescuing her precious kouhai.

"Ufufu, 'Big sis' Rias? How shameless." Stated Akeno to her friend.

Rias suddenly realized what she was doing and pushed herself away from Issei as though he were fire.

She took a dainty cough. "Anyways, since Issei is seemingly unable to teleport,"

Issei gave her a 'what could you do' shrug.

"I suppose he must find another way to get his client." She finished.

"I suppose I have to, don't I?" Issei sighed, not truly put out but acting thus so.

He was then engulfed in a blinding white light.

When the light faded in his place was a girl with steely silver hair, stark white skin, and soft

green eyes that glowed slightly in the darkened room.

"Interim-mistress, I am ready to complete my task." The girl said while bowing in difference to Rias.

Rias was too flummoxed by the transformation to put up much fight, she gave Issei the address and with that bid her good luck.

Issei walked over to the closed windows and threw them open, revealing it to be night time.

Issei's back then opened up and released a mess of brassy looking blades that sorted themselves into a fascimally of wings, there were 2 stalks that connected to her back, next to each of them was a small turbine that was hovering free on its own, off of the turbine hovered 6 blades, 3 large ones with 3 smaller one on the inside of them that were all angular in design.

Issei's wings flared out and then in, the turbine rotated in place before spinning up and then down.

Issei then began to climb out the window.

Rias nodded for Koneko to act, which she did by grabbing Issei's leg and hauling her back into the room.

"People are still awake!" Rias yelled at the girl. "Do you know any people that go flying in plain sight?!"

"...I do." Issei said softly.

"Shut up, you do not!" Rias roared at her.

"...I do not." She said in apathetic defeat.

She stood up and began to shimmer away from existence until only her head was left.

"This unit is able to fully cloak itself from detection if that is to interim-mistress' wishes."

"Just…" Rias began before slumping in defeat "...Just go."

Issei nodded and fully faded from existence before there was a powerful blast of wind from the open window that threatened to knock both Rias and Koneko down as they were the closest.

Unfortunately the plate of cookies on the table was light enough to be caught up in the gust.

Koneko heard a clang on the floor and turned to look before slumping to the ground with a mix of denial and depression etched across her normally stoic face.

**-DxDxMg-**

Issei arrived at the address before de-cloaking and knocking on the door.

The door opened to reveal a middle aged man in glasses who then squinted at her in scrutiny.

"You ordered a devil?" She asked with her head slightly to the left.

His eyes widened in understanding before he allowed her in.

Moments later they were sitting at his table in his room

"You aren't Koneko." He stated bluntly.

She shook her head slightly at that to affirm she was indeed not Koneko.

"But you _are _a devil." He said.

She paused in thought before nodding once.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"This unit's primary designation is Issei." She responded.

The man nodded. "Normally I would have Koneko rock me to sleep-"

He was cut off by Issei standing up and saying. "Initiating nap-time mode."

She then walked up to him and began patting him gently on the head and giving him a warm, motherly smile.

She pulled him into an embrace while continuing to pat him and then gently humming a lullaby.

The man wanted to struggle free but was distracted by the warmth of the woman holding him as will as the soft scent of flowers she exuded, after a few minutes he was asleep.

Issei's face dropped back to neutral as she stopped releasing the sleeping pheromones and the warmers under her skin turned off once more.

She picked the sleeping man up and gently put him to bed before turning off the lights in his house.

She was in his entry-way before she turned back with a nod of accomplishment.

She left the domicile, locking the door behind her.

With that done, she made her way back to the club to collect her things

Once more did she fade from reality.

**-DxDxMg-**

**Woo~ Back. **

**I've come to realize that ****this**** fic is ****probably**** crack...**

**Guys, why didn't you tell me? QQ**

**Anyways... new chappy chap ^-^ took me long enough.**

**shout-out to Gem in the reviews for pointing out all of the MGs that have popped up so far**

**hope you've all enjoyed so far.**

**!edis esrever eht no uoy hctac**

**~Yuki**


End file.
